Ty'Khonn Empire
Ty'Khonn Empire By Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson Ty'Khonnean -means Tyrant King or Tyrann Prince,in ancient Atlantean. 'Ty"Khon' Ty'Khon -The Tykhon Empire ancient colony of Atlantean,who created a miltaristic Empire.They have partial blood of the Tauron and Osiron ancestry.The Osirhonns or Osirons are an ancient dark or dusky skinned Atlantean,who inhabitted the upper middle Eastern region of the Camearian Dark Contiment,of the ancient Atlantean Homeworld.The Osirons invented hieroglyphs or Hyroglyphic writting,often later used as Atlantean Mystic Runes and first created the concept of the Osiron Pyramide,Osiron Sarcophagus and glove like hand weapons,based loosely on Galaxian technology and Seraphian technology. Star Gate or Jumpgate-are huge or small interstellar stellar gates,that connect to wormhole mouths together,by way of a subspace or temporal sub space tunnel system.These Atlanteans built a system of stargate or wormhole tunnels,with the help of many other Elder Races,mostly the Sidairians or Osirons millions of years ago being ?the most advanced race of the Maveric universe,help seed many other lesser worlds the primary star stuff to create:life among this so called New Universe. ? Ty'Khonn Sarcophagus – A coffin-like chamber capable of vastly extending life, healing almost any illness, repairing grievous injuries, and even reviving the recently dead.It is linked to similar technology like the Guider Gem and Greimiere,that can be accessed to holospace. Ty'Khonnean Force Shield – A energy barrier, also called a force-field or simply a shield. Ty'Khonnean force shields work on a frequency oscillation principle, so a very fast-moving object can bypass it at the right moment. TyKhonn motherships are protected by force shields, as are some ground-based facilities. Force shields are also installed inside ships to restrict access to certain areas, and to contain hull breaches.Some powerful Ty'Khonnean are equipped with personal force shields activated with a button on their hand device. These shields react proportionally to the amount of kinetic energy of incoming matter, so they can be penetrated by relatively slow-moving objects such as a thrown knife. Also known as an Osiron Cosmic , the Ty'Khonnean hand device is a metal, glove-like object with a large red gem set in the palm. It is the personal weapon of the Ty'Khonnean and requires vast amongs of cosmic force crystals in the staff handle and spear head to operate. They utilize a modified version of a staff weapon's power source channeled through amplification crystals, and are thought-controlled. The hand device can generate a shockwave that throws back anyone in its path with great force. The Osiron attribute the Ty'Khonnean ability to hurl people through the air as a sign of their divine power. The hand device can also generate an energy stream to a person's head that causes severe pain and eventual death.This function creates a mental link between Ty'Khonneanand victim, which may allow the Goa'uld host to send a message through. Hand devices can also be used to block other energy weapon blasts, and have buttons on the wrist for controlling Ty'Khonn technology. Tykhonn Staff Weapon Tykhonnean Cosmic Lances– The standard weapon used by the Ty'Khonnean army and the Ty'Khonnean navy, consisting of a metal quarterstaff with an almond-shaped head that splits open to fire a powerful energy blast. There is a counterbalancing club on the back end, allowing the weapon to be used in melee combat at close ranges. It is powered by liquid In skilled hands it can be quite effective, but it is less accurate and slower to fire than other lesser weapons-made firearms; describes it as a "weapon of terror" rather than of war. Heavier models of the weapon can be slung at the waist by a strap,or mounted on fixed or mobile platforms to act as artillery support.Ty'Khonnean ships are equipped with large-scale versions of these weapons The Osirhann use a variant of the staff weapon with the back half removed, making it light and easier to carry. This gives the Sodan staff the advantage of being able to be used one-handed, and it allows the weapon to be slung over the back, although it removes the weapon's melee ability. The Osirhonn Ring– A device shaped like an elaborate ring, worn by Ty'Khonnean assassins. It is both a weapon and a torture device, capable of inflicting incredible pain to it's victum. Ty'Khonnean Starship – The Ty'Khonnean operate a variety of starships, including "pyramid ship", usually refers to a class of ship consisting of a superstructure with a large, golden slightly slanted tetrahedron at the center of the Tykhon version of an Atlantean star palace or Star Castle.These great motherships,The Tykhonean Star Castles are protected by powerful energy shields capable of repelling conventional, nuclear, and energy weapons, Horush bombers, and death glide fighters. The control systems Ty'Khonnean of ships are based on Seraphian crystals,a feature copied by the other star ship of the Elder Races of the Multiverse. Since the collapse of the Ty'Khonnean order Derhanda Nhepharearai is the first-born of the Tykhonn Royal Family, a humanoid alien race descendant of bird-like creatures. Due to a throwback gene sequence, Derhanda Nhepharearai was born with wings, which enabled her to fly. During her years as a respected member of the Royal Family she taught martial arts to Tykhonn Gladiator, and became the Empire's best hand-to-hand combatant. For unrevealed crimes she was stripped of her name and banished from Chandilar, giving her the name of Deathbird. Her brother, D'Ken, was next in line for the throne, and he became Emperor of the Tykhonn Empire. he The Thykhon Empire were led by their king, , and his royal family, consisting of Medusa Nhepharearai , Karnak Nhepharearai, Ghannar,Nhepharearai Tyrhonn Nhepharearai,Crystal,Nhepharearai Maximus Nhepharearai, and the canine Lockjaw. Both Crystal and Medusa were members of the ; Crystal also Tykhonn's society and culture were predicated on a conformist belief system which permitted individuality as it applied to genetic development and physical and mental ability, but demanded rigid conformity in that each member of society was assigned a place within that society according to those abilities following exposure to the Terrigen Mist. Once assigned, no Inhuman, no matter how great or powerful could change their place within this rigid caste system. Originally Tykhonn capital city was located in the Northern Region of the Osirhon Continent of the Original Atlantean homeworld,also known Atlantis. It was at one point relocated to the South American Andes and became known as, "The Great Refuge". Tykhonn Royal Family Derhanda Nhepharearai arrived on Earth on mysterious circumstances and while attempting to retrieve her spaceship she fought When she was finally able to leave the planet, she allied herself with the the Naudain in order to recuperate her throne, now in the power of Lilandra Derhanda Nhepharearai i, her younger sister. Stranding Lilandra Derhanda Nhepharearai on Earth by implanting a the Naudain parasite on X, she returned to Chandilar and usurped the throne. http://marvel.com/universe3zx/index.php?title=File:Deathbird_HD.jpg&filetimestamp=20100105033717 Contrary to most of the Tykhonn, Derhanda Nhepharearai had atavistic features, being much more similar to her ancestors than, for instance, her younger siblings Lilandra and D'Ken. Derhanda Nhepharearai has been described as an throwback". Although she was the eldest of the Neramani siblings, Derhanda Nhepharearai was denied the right to rule the Tykhonn Empire, and D'Ken was named emperor. Due to her crimes against the state, including the murder of her father the emperor, Derhanda Nhepharearai was exiled to the outer space. D'Kharr Neramani was a member of the royal family of the Tykhonn Empire, which was governed by the extraterrestrial Tykhonn race and controlled all known inhabited planets in the galaxy in which the Tykhonn dwelled. The eldest heir to the Tykhonn throne was D'Ken's older sister, known as Deathbird. However, after murdering her father and one of her sisters, Derhanda Nhepharearai was denied her birthright as heir to the throne, and D'ken became emperor instead. For crimes against the state, Derhanda Nhepharearai was exiled into space. Alanna Neramani, daughter of Xavier and Lilandra, offered Derhanda Nhepharearai to rule Earth, while Bishop joined the Resistance. Eventually, Derhanda Nhepharearai chose to follow Bishop and helped the Resistance defeat Alanna. The pair later returned to the 616 reality. A member of the royal family of the extraterrestrial Tykhonn Empire, Princess-Majestrix Lilandra Neramani was born on the Tykhonn homeworld known as the Aerie. The eldest heir to the Tykhonn throne was Lilandra's older sister, Cal'syee. However, for her crime of killing her mother and one of her sisters, Cal'syee was denied the throne and exiled into space. Cal'syee's younger brother D'ken was appointed majestor (emperor) instead. More on Marvel Rook'shir Nhepharearai Upon the completion of his formal education, Ronan was enrolled in the Kree Public Accuser Corps, the main law enforcement body for the empire. Ronan did well and was steadily promoted. In a border incident, he stopped a fleet of Skrull ships from entering Kree space. As a result, he was made Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire, making him responsible for enforcing the laws and decrees of the Kree, and second only to the Supreme Intelligence, and the Imperial Minister. As a proud member of the Kree aristocracy (blue-skinned Kree), he was not happy taking orders from the Supreme Intelligence. His attempt to cause a civil war was quickly halted, and he quickly returned to service. Universe Marvel Universe Real Name Samédàr Aliases Admiral Lord Samédàr, Lord Samédàr Identity The general inhabitants of Earthare unaware of Lord Samédàr's existence. Citizenship Shi'ar Place of Birth Unrevealed First Appearance Uncanny X-Men #154 (1982) OccupationKnown RelativesGroup AffiliationEducationPhysical AttributesPowersAbilitiesWeaponsLaunch ConnectionsShi'ar Grand Council meeting was raided and Lilandra was kidnapped and all the evidence portrayed the Starjammers as the conspirators. The Starjammers' trail ended on Earth. Chancellor Araki and Lord Samédàr, led a Shi'ar fleet to Earth in search of Lilandra. To prepare Lord Samédàr for the ensuing battle, the Chancellor provided him with battle footage of the mutant X-Men of Earth, although Samédàr foolishly disregarded the information. Unknown to Chancellor Araki, Admiral Lord Samédàr was approached by Cal'syee(Deathbird) to kill her sister, Majestrix Lilandra and destroy the Earth. Mo As the sentries approached Hala, Ra-Venn informed Ronan that Nova, Quasar and Star-Lord have gone head-to-head with the Phalanx and asked that he call off the strike. However, Ronan refused to. Unfortunately, Ultron, who had taken over Praxagora, took control of the sentries to form a new body. Kl'rt barely managed to shield them all before Praxagora self-destructed. Descending to the surface, they helped Quasar defeat Ultron, by having Wraith use his Exolons to trap Ultron. With the Phalanx defeated , Ronan was left to pick up the pieces of the Kree empire. Secret Invasion and War of Kings When the Inhumans left Earth's moon in searching and rescuing Black Bolt from the Skrulls following their invasion of Earth, Medusa tried to establish an alliance between the Inhumans and the Kree to help find Black Bolt and free him from his Skrull captors. Ronan agreed, but only on the condition that Medusa's sister Crystal became his bride. He provided then with information regarding the Skrull communications network, which the Kree have been trying for years to crack. Shortly after the Skrull invasion, the Inhumans arrived at the Kree homeland, and after subduing his bodyguards, confronted the Kree ruler, Ronan. Defeated, Ronan kneeled before Black Bolt as the new ruler of the Kree Empire. To bring their two races closer together, Ronan and Crystal's marriage proceeded. However, Crystal saw the marriage as a political affair, to Ronan's disappointment (he had brought her flowers, ostensibly to try and woo her).[3] On the wedding day, he was severely beaten by the Shi'ar Imperial Guard and was hospitalized. When Ravenous later came back to Hala with a stronger force, Ronan led a violent attack on Ravenous' fleet; in which entire building complexes were rocket propelled at Ravenous' forces and decimated the Annihilation forces. After the massive destruction of the Annihilation Wave by Galactus Ronan was part of the participants in forging a treaty between the United Front and Ravenous that ceded certain Kree territories and all of the former Skrull Empire in order to end the hostilities. When the Phalanx invaded and assimilated the Kree, Ronan was forced to serve them to protect the Empire.Annihilation Conquest: Wraith #1 He was freed by the Wraith, whose Exolon symbiotes can drive fear into the Phalanx. Along with Kl'rt, Praxagora and Ra-Venn, Ronan made his way to Kree-Lar, the ceded Kree capital, now under the control of the N-Zone bugs, who were putting up quite a fight with the Phalanx. Ronan called to make an alliance, when he was actually looking to activate the 15,000 Kree sentries beneath the palace. Originally meant for an eventual strike to take back their territories from the bugs, Ronan was going to use them to annihilate Hala, as a means to free his people from servitude. To that end, he had Praxagora and Wraith render the sentries immune to the transmode virus. As the sentries approached Hala, Ra-Venn informed Ronan that Nova, Quasar and Star-Lord have gone head-to-head with the Phalanx and asked that he call off the strike. However, Ronan refused to. Unfortunately, Ultron, who had taken over Praxagora, took control of the sentries to form a new body. Kl'rt barely managed to shield them all before Praxagora self-destructed. Descending to the surface, they helped Quasar defeat Ultron, by having Wraith use his Exolons to trap Ultron. With the Phalanx defeated , Ronan was left to pick up the pieces of the Kree empire. Secret Invasion and War of Kings When the Inhumans left Earth's moon in searching and rescuing Black Bolt from the Skrulls following their invasion of Earth, Medusa tried to establish an alliance between the Inhumans and the Kree to help find Black Bolt and free him from his Skrull captors. Ronan agreed, but only on the condition that Medusa's sister Crystal became his bride. He provided then with information regarding the Skrull communications network, which the Kree have been trying for years to crack. Shortly after the Skrull invasion, the Inhumans arrived at the Kree homeland, and after subduing his bodyguards, confronted the Kree ruler, Ronan. Defeated, Ronan kneeled before Black Bolt as the new ruler of the Kree Empire. To bring their two races closer together, Ronan and Crystal's marriage proceeded. However, Crystal saw the marriage as a political affair, to Ronan's disappointment (he had brought her flowers, ostensibly to try and woo her).''War of Kings'' #1 On the wedding day, he was severely beaten by the Shi'ar Imperial Guard and was hospitalized. The War of the Four Cities The Inhumans went back to Earth. | Powers = Ronan is a typical blue-skinned Kree in good physical shape. His equipment provides him further power. Ronan's armor provides protection, scanners, cloaking, and enhances his strength. It is adaptable. Ronan can fire powerful blasts from his eyes wearing the armor. Ronan uses the most powerful of the Universal Weapon or Cosmi-Rod wielded by the Accusers. He can use it for energy blasts, forcefields, matter manipulation and flight. The weapon has a built-in failsafe: only Accusers in their armor can safely wield it. | Abilities = Ronan is an expert on Kree law and practice.| Strength = 10 tons normally; 80 in armor| Weaknesses = | Equipment = Kree combat armor.| Transportation = Various Kree starships.| Weapons = Universal Weapon Maveric Lion Entertainment Group.tm©1990-2007.2008 Posted by NINE9INCHE STUD at 1:36 PM 0 comments: